


Hiccup

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for a prompt over at teenwolfkink: </p><p> Even though Erica was told to make sure Stiles was made indisposed for the showdown between Derek’s boyba- new pack, rather, and Scott, he wasn’t exactly specific as to how. Thus, Erica thinks up her genius plan of knocking Stiles out and tossing him in the dumpster.</p><p>Derek finds out and needless to say, is more than just a little angry about her methods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiccup

**Author's Note:**

> Aaahhh!! My first ever Teen Wolf work.

Having worked with the sheriff’s son before on numerous occasion, Derek is more than well aware of Stiles’ capabilities. While not particularly athletic - sure, the boy was on the lacrosse team, but it was pretty much common knowledge by now that he never once set foot on the field outside of practice - Stiles was still pretty powerful in his own right. His intelligence, combined with his razor-sharp wit and ability to think and analyze quickly made him quite the formidable ally.

Of course, those same qualities made him just as formidable an enemy as well, as the Argents and his own uncle found out that fateful night. If things were to go as Derek expected them to once Boyd was convinced to join his pack, it would no doubt lead to a confrontation with Scott. And where there’s a Scott, there’s always a Stiles. And with Stiles there, there was no guarantee that anything would go according to plan; Stiles would no doubt be able to come up with a way to throw a wrench in Derek’s plans - if not destroy them completely and find a way to turn the whole situation back in Scott’s favor.

Not to mention, of course, the fact that Stiles was still human. Having him involved -whether it was due to Stiles’ own choice or not - was completely out of the question, especially what with three freshly-turned teenaged werewolves in the picture to consider as well. They couldn’t be trusted to retain enough control to avoid harming Stiles if the human were to get in the crossfire.

And if Stiles were to get hurt, well…

Anyway, it’d just make things inifinitely simpler if Stiles were just out of the picture for the showdown. And so, with Isaac still marked as a fugitive and Derek still needing to make his final preparations, he left it up to Erica to make sure Stiles stayed out of the way - at least until the confrontation was over.

Of course, looking back on it now, he should’ve known to have been clearer in his instructions.

“What? I got rid of him for the fight like you told me to!” Erica answered Derek’s glare with her own, arms crossed defensively in front of her.

“You couldn’t have taken a minute to think before you decided to assault the sheriff’s kid? We already have the hunters and cops after Isaac! We can’t afford to have them coming after you as well!” Derek pointed out angrily.

Isaac couldn’t help but snort at that. “So what if he’s the sheriff’s kid? What’s he going to tell his father? ‘Hey, dad, I was beaten up by a werewolf today because I was sticking my nose in something that wasn’t any of my business.’ Yeah, I’m sure that’ll go over well with the cops.” He rolled his eyes dramatically before laying back and reclining across the subway car’s uncomfortable plastic seats.

Erica nodded in agreement and flippantly added, “And it’s not like I even hurt him all that much! At most, Stilinski’s just going to end up with a bruised ego and a bump on his head. I made sure to check for a concussion before I stuck him in that dumpster!”

“That’s not the point!” Eyes glowing and almost close to wolfing out, Derek shot up from his chair. “You could’ve killed him!”

Stiles dead; it was an image he didn’t want to think about. Hell, even the idea of the boy being hurt left a bitter taste in his mouth.

“I could’ve, but I didn’t!” Erica shot back angrily. “Just because Isaac doesn’t know how to hold back doesn’t mean I can’t!”

Isaac let out a sharp warning growl at that. He was still working on controlling his shifts and transformations - just because he wasn’t as naturally talented as Erica didn’t give her the right to mock him for it. “Shut up, you bi-!”

The alpha’s roar silenced the both of of the betas completely and left an almost overwhelming sense of fear running through their veins. “It seems you both have forgotten who’s in charge here. I’m the Alpha here. What I say, goes. You two,” he gestures to the both of them with his clawed hands,” are just Betas. Your job is to listen to what I say and - unless I specifically ask for feedback - do as you’re told without question. Understood?” Letting out another growl, Derek eyed the two of them, staring them down as if daring them to say anything to the contrary.

Still stunned, the two Betas did little more than nod meekly in understanding.

“Good. Now unless you have any questions, I suggest you two get out before I decide to really drill it into your heads as to what me being an Alpha fully entails,” Derek said, after having calmed down a bit.

The two shook their heads and quietly made their way to the doors. Before completely setting foot out of the car, however, Isaac spoke up with one last question.

“Why do you care so much about what happens to Stilinski anyway? He’s already made it pretty clear he doesn’t want to be one of us.”

Perhaps it was just a trick of the light, but the two younger werewolves could’ve sworn there was a flicker in their leader’s stonefaced expression before he replied, “Because I find him useful when he’s not being a complete idiot.”

And if the two Betas had heard and felt their Alpha’s heart skip a few beats during his response, they didn’t say anything as they walked out the doors.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too sure Derek or Isaac came out the way I wanted, but I tried my best to keep everyone as in-character as possible. 
> 
> Feedback would be much appreciated as I really would like to write more for this fandom~~
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
